Ed Lagoon: Relapse
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Bryan, Eddy's brother who is once a member of the Lagoon Company thought that he is retired and he has nothing to do with them. As Eddy and his friends are becoming new members, Bryan must protect them by force as he knew that the danger they are facing is more challenging than ever. He got no choice but to work with them once again...Back to square one.


**A/N: Hello and finally, this is the first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Black Lagoon Crossover. This chapter will be focused on how Eddy's Brother got into the Lagoon Company with Dutch and Revy, before Benny came and even Rock. He then left them so that he can have a normal life (In short, his history with them (But it will happen in the next chapter, in the chapter 3: The Eds and Eddy's brother will finally meet the Lagoon Company (His former team)), The Eds being taken by Eddy's Brother to get them into the Lagoon Company, Eddy's Brother visits the cul-de-sac. Join the Eds along with the Lagoon Company as the rating will be rated M due to strong swearing like hell (Eddy and Revy can swear like hell), shootout violence, breaking the forth wall, Some adult-suggested themes (Rare cases of Sex, but some are torture: Balalaika scene of course), and of course, heart stopping action pack scenes. Though it have some humor. Romance during the times they are taking a break? That would be a tiny to no chance. Let's start, shall we? Note that this is 5 years after The Big Picture, based on timelines and themes, not when the show is created.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Black Lagoon. EEnE = Danny Antonucci and A.K.A Studios. Black Lagoon = Rei Hiroe and Madhouse Studios**

* * *

Bryan's house, Brooklyn New York, 6:00 AM

Somewhere far away from Mongo A-Go-Go, Eddy's Brother known as Bryan Skipper McGee, a man who is working once with the special forces and was once an assassin/mercenary. He had his home somewhere in the eastern part of the U.S, mostly in Brooklyn, New York. His hair is wide and spiky, the color of the hair is black. His bluish eyes looked at the sky with thoughts. His attire is just like his little brothers, but without the hair net. He is in the top floor, looking at the view of New York. He just sighed as he remembered on how he got beaten up by the kids of the cul-de-sac due to the fact that he mocked, humiliate, beat up his brother, Eddy Skipper McGee during the time when he want to visit to tell him on how the kids wanted to beat him up, hoping that he will help his brother, but it turns out to be in reverse, instead of the kids beat up Eddy, it was him who got that treatment. The kids, Even the Kankers beat him up. As he wants to think about it anymore, a ringing came from his living room. He make it loud so that he can reach it on time. He then turn around and run to get the telephone.

As he is on the living room, he picked up the phone and sit down on his chair as he is waiting for an answer. He then asked.

_"Hello?"_

After those words, a low, authority, commander-like voice is heard. His eyes are widen as he immediately recognize the voice. The voice said.

_"It's been a while, Bryan. How is your life by the way?"_

_'There is no way that Revy can have a voice like that, not alone voice acting. She sucks at it._ (Snickers)_ Not even Balalaika can imitate that voice. Could this be Dutch? Gotta ask.'_ As unsure as his thoughts are, Bryan asked about who is calling him and how the hell did that voice get his number.

_"Who is this? Is that you Dutch? How the hell did you get my number?"_

The voice, resembling as Dutch laughed boisterously on how the hell did Eddy's Brother forgot about him and his crew. Dutch then said, via earphone.

_"Same old Bryan, always forgetting about us and our fucking adventures. I got your number before you left and I even passed your number to Benny, even though you left and you two didn't got properly introduced. How are you by the way?"_

Bryan chuckled as how he remembered their hellhole adventures when he was once a member with the Lagoon Company. He then said while chuckling a bit.

_"Yeah. I don't know who is this Benny guy is, but I think he is cool. Fuck those assholes who wants to kill us back in the day. Heck even that man named Al Wahid from Libya wants my fucking head before_(Laughs). _So far so good, I'm still alive. What about you and that hot-head, Jalapeno, volcano, sun-head girl?"_

Dutch just laughed about their goose chase before with those deadly syndicates, the Yakuza, the Mafia and the like. Even some authority soldiers who works up to no good. He also laughed at Bryan's joke about Revy. Bryan in that time called Revy as a "Jalapeno girl" when she is really pissed off about his jokes.

_"We are still breathing as shit man and Al Wahid still wants a piece of you even if your no longer one of us as he does not know about it."_

Bryan just snickered as he is enjoying talking to his old friend in phone, even if they didn't talk to them in a very long time. He then thought about it if he will go to Peach Creek to get his brother and his friends in order for them to join with his former team. He then said to Dutch about his brother and their friends.

_"I know someone who can be a good partner with Revy in your missions later on. It's my brother named Eddy. His friends are good in gun usage as well...Almost_(Snickered)._ A heavy artillery user named Ed, and a computer intelligence user like this Benny guy I heard whose name is Edd/Double D or my brothers 'girlfriend'."_

As Dutch wanted to say anything in the earphones, a boisterous laugh which resemblance of a woman is heard as she is there, alongside with Benny, who is using a laptop to gather info about his brother and his friends as they are in a Fighter Ship. The voice, which resemblance as Revy said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE! YOU'RE BROTHER HAS A "GIRLFRIEND" (SARCASTIC)?! IS THAT TRUE? I BET THEY WILL MAKE LOVE AND FUCK EACH OTHER IN THE ASS LIKE A GAY DOG WHO IS SO HUNGRY ABOUT SEX, AND EVEN STICK EACH OTHER WITH THEIR ASSHOLES FOR A LIFETIME!"

Bryan was about to laugh hard as tears came out in his eyes, until Dutch stopped him, who is also holding his breath avoiding to laugh hard as well.

_"Well...Revy is always like that _(Snickers). _Anyway, I have one last assignment for you before you can live your life freely."_

Bryan, who is now out of his breath as he is now laughing like hell due to Revy's jokes about his brother and Edd. He knew that she can make him happy and laugh during break time of killing. Dutch sighed as he knew that making fun of his brother will make him laugh like hell. After a few minutes, he then regains composure, as he said while of course, snickering.

_"...Sorry about that. _(Snickers)._ What assignment by the way Dutch?"_

He looks at his weapons which is placed in his glass cabinet, Submachine gun dual MP5 with straps (With Magazines), Beretta M9 dual pistols(With magazines and holsters(placed in his waist), and of course, his signature weapon, an AA-12 or a Benelli M3 also with a shoulder strap (He got extra shells w/ a strap) with a smile, as he remembers his missions before with the Lagoon Company. But sighed as he already made up his mind that he will live a normal live. He still got his grenades such as the M67, M84 flash bang in his locker room along with other firearms. Dutch in voice via telephone said in a stern way.

_"Bryan, I want you to go to your place. Visit this place you called Peach Creek and get your brother and his friends. I want to know if they can use a single weapon like you said. We will meet you there in a secret port of Alaska but first, we will go to Japan. I'll see you there next week. Got it?"_

Bryan is now alarmed, he knew that the kids can't still move on about him on what he did to Eddy and his buddies. He then nodded and said.

_"Copy that."_

Dutch then turn off the earphone and announced to everyone (Rock is not there for a moment) , he then looked and told his crew with a grin.

_"Seems that we got a reunion. What do you think Revy?"_

The woman, Known as Revy (though her real name is Rebecca Lee) just smiled that indicates it's mischievous as she had already read the info about his brother and his friends. She got a red-violet long hair with yellowish-green eyes indicates she wants to see him on how is his shit life, according to her. She wears like in the Tomb Raider franchise with her dual Beretta M92 in which she called it 'cutlass' with holsters and straps right between in her shoulders tucked in between of her breast(Just the holsters). She just smirked and said.

_"Reunion huh? Heh. Well, Bryan's life is shitty as always. I wanna see that idiot one more time or he will come back just to babysit his 'little' baby brother. Hah! What life that he had."_

Benny, who is the electrical/computer engineer just to keep on track of his friends. He wears an eyeglasses, orange Hawaiian polo with a khaki pants with white socks and brown leather shoes. He just chuckled and said.

_"I didn't properly introduce this guy. I heard that you guys called him, "the" 'shot gun' man. Is that true?"_

Dutch, who is a black guy with a goatee, with sunglasses. Also wears a vest with dark green sleeveless shirt. He wears combat pants, and combat boots as he chuckled at Bryan's nickname when he uses shotgun. He then looks at Benny and said.

_"Yes. Once time when we we're at a local bar in Thailand, someone pissed him off big-time and they went outside for a shootout. Talk about old-school _(Chuckles)._ He then reveals a dual Franci SPAS-15 with straps and shoots like a pro and reloads fast as if it's like a breeze for him. Though it's not his signature, but he reloads the magazine fast. The guy who pissed him off did not show up again as that guy values his life."_

Benny, who is nervously smiling as he just leans in the steel door and go back to the. Revy then gets a cigarette stick, gets a lighter, and after those, she puffed smoke and said about Bryan's fear.

_"Well, he does have one he really fears. It's sis or Balalaika. He said to me once that, "Former Military or not, I will RUN away if I see a pissed-off Balalaika.". I Don't know whats the reason, but I can tell that he did something that pisses her off."_

Dutch is just snickering about that memory. He then turns on the boat and they are off, somewhere in a secret port in Alaska. However, they will go to Japan first. He then said while taking off.

_"But first, we have to go to that man named Rokuro Okajima in Japan, he is a businessman in a big company call Asahi Industries as there is a CD that indicates a secret about that man's company."_

After a few hours, Bryan is now in his former gear with grenades, just like the times when he was with the Lagoon Company. He then goes down and went outside, goes to a black Ferrari sports car(Which is extremely expensive at that time), turns on the engine and ride on to go to Peach Creek. He then thought of it, _'Pipsqueak, you and your buddies have an emergency to take. Just wait for me.'_

* * *

Meanwhile at Peach Creek somewhere in Phoenix, The Eds were having a peaceful time as they are in a fun time in outside. Eddy's look is somewhat good or slightly handsome. His hair is semi-mohawk and the color is black. His bluish eyes is sparkling due to the fact that he is now in a fun mode in which that the kids of the cul-de-sac cannot resist, even it they are busy. The Eds and the kids of the cul-de-sac have become friends ever since Eddy confessed about his mistakes about him and his brothers relationship. But he didn't know about his brother's job that he was once a member of the Lagoon company, a group of mercenaries/pirates who will work legally (according to them) and illegally. He kept it as a secret for a long time. Edd or Double D has a smile in his face that finally the kids are cool with them, even Kevin, who is so obsessed about beating them up. His hair is long and the color is raven black, the color of his eyes is brown and his look is just above average :he is slightly handsome, but not ugly. His attire is his original one: Red shirt, violet shorts, sky blue shoes, violet socks and also with his signature black beanie. Ed, on the other hand is just having fun with the cul-de-sac kids. Shockingly, even Sarah, his sisters starts to play with him, alongside with Kevin. They are just playing truth or dare with the others. Edd and Eddy are just looking at the kids and said.

_"Seems that the cul-de-sac is now at peace when we beat the hell out of your brother. Isn't it Eddy?"_

Those words make Eddy shiver in fear. He knew that his bother is FAR from over with them, but his brother is an expert in semi-automated shotgun user. Although he average of using pump-up shotguns, but never let him use a semi-automated one as he can remember when the last time they "bond" with his brother is that Eddy tells him mom about him being a bully. Because of that, he rapidly firing his weapon making Eddy back in the days, terrified. He then said, looking at Edd with fear.

_"Sock-head. Never mention that psychopath again. Got it?!"_

Edd didn't know that his brother got weapons when he throws Eddy like a tennis ball in his door and he hit him like a the tennis racket during the time when they visit him when the cul-de-sac kids are chasing them. In that time, his brother is no longer with the Lagoon company, but his viciousness still remains. Edd then said as he goes closer to him and pats his shoulder.

_"Eddy, everything is alright. At least we are safe."_

But that happiness didn't last long as they saw a black Ferrari in the center, hours later (He left his house at 6:30 am). When Eddy saw this, he ran away like he is being traumatized. Back to square one again when he is trying to scam the kids again, out of desperation. The cul-de-sac kids are in shock due to the sudden change of Eddy's character. The door opened, revealing in shock, it is Eddy's brother Bryan. He attire is like when he was with the Lagoon Company, making the kids run away in fear as they really stopped playing. Jimmy fainted though. Sarah and Kevin are now pissed off as the "jerk" is back. Bryan wears like he is in a war movie. He then gets something in his holster and reveals his dual pistols in his left and right hands making Sarah and Kevin stopped their tracks as he is smiling evilly. He said with a grim voice.

_"If you two love you're lives, leave. It's an emergency."_

He then points his pistols at Kevin and Sarah, making them froze with fear. Ed wants to stop him again, but Edd reminded him that Eddy's brother got weapons as it might risk his life. Bryan didn't make Sarah and Kevin as hostage, but he just told them to leave as his purpose is to talk with his brother and his friends. Then the two fearless kids left as they went back to their homes, shivering. They have never seen firearms before, but Edd knew that Eddy's brother have a purpose on why he is here. Bryan just looked at Eddy with a smirk on his face and said.

_"How are you pipsqueak, you little shit?"_

Eddy the looks at him, sweating as he is with his scam store, telling the kids to buy some of his stuff, only 25 cents. Eddy tries to run away, but his brother grins, points his gun and shoots his right leg, making Eddy scream in agony as blood is flowing. He then goes near to a limping Eddy as he steps him in his back, like a door mat with a sadistic smile. Eddy then said, crying and begging to Bryan in order to spare his life.

_"Bro. Please, spare me... I don't want to die. I don't wanna play 'Uncle' with you nor I wanna see you."_

His pleading didn't budge Bryan as he picks up Eddy and forced him to look at him, face-to-face. He just laughed maniacally at his accusations as he just grins at his younger brother and points his gun in the direction where Eddy's forehead is. Edd tries to stop him before he is going to kill or/and beat up Eddy bad, like what he did before, only to be stopped by a bullet in the floor as Bryan reminded him that only a fool will save him. Ed is just frozen and he is worried about Eddy like when he hugs Rolf's ice chicken sculpture. Bryan saw Eddy, holding the bleeding area as he is just kneeling down and flicks the wounded part hard, only for Eddy to scream in pain as he is laughing hard. Edd saw the scenario giving him the opportunity to pull his hat to his eyes as he remembers the time when he told Eddy to play 'Uncle' with him in order to bond with each other. Bryan then gets up and stands in front of Eddy as he said with a grin.

_"Pipsqueak. If you wanna know what's my purpose-"_

Eddy then wanted to say something, only for Bryan to whack with his left hand gun at the back of his head as Eddy falls down in the ground, face first. He then looks at Edd, who finally pull his hat off a bit to see him, grinning and said with a sinister smile.

_"Cure his leg girlfriend."_

Edd is just disturbed on how twisted Bryan is, but he nods without a second thought as went to an injured Eddy as he is nursing his wounded leg. Ed then have to courage to talk to Bryan and asked him on why he did that. He then looks at Ed and said that it's his nature if he faces Eddy. For sure, he does NOT want to babysit him, but he want to beat the living shit out of Eddy after what they did to him. Ed is just shivering as he looks at him, who is fully equip with firearms and is ready to kill. He then looks at Ed and gives him instructions in which Ed is slow at doing it.

_"You, my brothers 'girlfriend' and pipsqueak are going to rest as we will have a long journey. Do it now. I'm going to my little bro's house as I'm all prepared."_

He then left the two Eds and an injured Eddy from behind which he is going to Eddy's house as he already having a bag with his things as we all know that he all prepared in this journey as he knew that the door is locked. He then looks at the doorknob, grins and get's his favorite shotgun and shoots it directly. Eddy eyes widen as he want to run and stop his brother, but his injury hinders his speed from doing it. Ed just lately nods to Bryan's command as he runs away to go back to his home. Edd then helps a limping Eddy to get back to his feet and Eddy let Edd help him by trying his best to stand up and walked slowly.

Meanwhile at Bryan's old room. He lies down, along with his properly arranged weapons. He puts his shotgun in his big rocking camel. He puts in under his bed his grenades. His AA-12 is still in the back of the trunk of the car. His duo MP5 sub machine guns are in the top, right under his trophies. He then looks at the top ceiling in which what is Dutch planning about. He is thinking about it, should he go back to the Lagoon Company or he'll just introduce his brother and his friends to them. He then thinks about it.

_'Dutch. What are you implying in this "Last" assignment? Give me a goddamn clue about this. Fuck! I'll never babysit pipsqueak in front of you guys, if that happens. So, if a plan is a reunion...Ugh! Damn it! Fucking bullshit! I have made my decision...I have nothing to do with the Lagoon Company ever since I left. *Sighs*. Well, I don't want pipsqueak to die. Maybe...Maybe...I'll come back.'_

After that he is still unsure of his decision as he is thinking if it's right or wrong. He then takes a rest. He still got his signature hat and glasses in his car. He just put it in a proper place, a globe compartment in his car.

Meanwhile at Eddy's Room, He and Edd are still talking about his brother on what the hell is he thinking. Why is he shooting at him? Does he want to kill him and rule Peach Creek? But those thoughts are wrong according to Edd. He then said to Eddy, who is still shaking about his brother's actions.

_"Eddy, if he wants to kill you, he could have killed you in an instant due to the fact that he has guns and weaponry. But...He has a purpose on why he didn't want to kill you."_

As Eddy hears this, he is just shaking his head as he then looks at Double D, grabs his shirt and said, yelling.

"FUCK DOUBLE D! HE CAN FUCKING KILL ME IF I'M CONSIDERED USELESS FOR HIM! I DON'T WANNA DIE BY THIS FUCKING MORON! NEVER! I'LL SHOW THAT SON OF A BITCH THAT I'M NOT WEAK AND PATHETIC!"

He then let's go of Edd, who is very shocked at Eddy's action. He knew that Eddy does NOT want to die by his brother's hands. Eddy just looks at a bandaged right leg , where it is shot by his own brother. Edd just gives him a reminder that he will not die in front of his friends in this "mission" that Bryan is talking about is kinda safe, in which it is not as they do not know about it. Edd smiles and lefts Eddy all by him as he knew that Eddy can defend himself, in which that is NOT enough.

As for Ed's scenario, he is just walking by as Sarah, in which she noticed about her brother's condition. Shocking, why Sarah cares? She is wearing her usual attire, pink shirt, blue pants and shoes. Her looks have changed as well. She then goes near to her brother as Jimmy is already at home, hiding due to Bryan, having bombs, weapons and the like. She then asked him. She may not move on about Bryan pointing a gun at her, but she must not get the best of her.

_"What's wrong Ed? Is there something wrong?"_

Ed stops in his track and looks at his 'baby' sister with worry as he does not know if Bryan will go on a rampage or not. He then said to Sarah with a whisper.

_"Baby sister. I don't want you to be in danger because. It's bad for Ed. Bad!"_

Sarah then nods as she knew that the secret should be kept only to his friends and Bryan. He then runs away as he is going to his room, which is now clean, shockingly, thanks to his parents efforts. Sarah just shrugs and goes back to watch TV. She is now shivering with fear as she is now extremely worried about his brother. In Rolf's scenario, he is just hiding his fowl in a floor basement as he is now terrified if Bryan snaps. He is just in his room, hiding in his bed. In Jonny's scenario, Him and Plank are talking to each other if Bryan might do something dangerous or not. In Jimmy's scenario, he is already fainted in floor due to thinking too much about Bryan and his weapons. In Kevin's scenario, he is now with great fear as his skin color changes everytime he walks in the kitchen to drink water. In Nazz scenario, she is just extremely careful as she might be in danger. She then thinks about her older cousin, who is far away from her and is working overseas. The only thing that she can remember about her is that when, she saw not in Peach Creek and she looks at the picture of her and her bad ass older cousin, as she was being noogied. She even remembered the time when she was little, he cousin is protecting her from bullies and her cousin left her since she was 3 or 4.

_'Eda, thank you for protecting me from those bullies when I was little. I wanna see you again, if coincidence happened. I, too, wanna protect you. I want you to teach me how to use a gun or weapon, for self-defense.'_

After those scenario's, they went to sleep, uncomfortably. This is got to be the turn of events for everyone, Including the Eds.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 1 of the first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Black Lagoon crossover. The next chapter with the Eds and Eddy's brother are in the round table as Eddy's brother will tell a story about him being in the Lagoon Company before. As to those who will ask on why Eda, whom Nazz mentioned as her older cousin, it will be exposed in the later chapters. I'll be start writing chapter 2 about this story. I will admit that this is one of the hardest and challenging story that I have ever write. Don't forget to review, fave, follow the story. I am ready to take constructive criticisms anytime. Thank you for reading this story and good bye.**


End file.
